


100 words on a missed trip to St. Bart’s

by loveinadoorway



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt in LiveJournal's comment_fic group by with_rainfall: Any, any + or/any, two people who were meant to meet in canon miss each other by a short time (e.g. a few minutes, hours, a day))</p><p>Apologies. This just happened. *looks helplessly at all that's broken and torn now* Sorry. Really, really sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on a missed trip to St. Bart’s

Sherlock swallowed the pill. He could feel its slow descent. The cabbie swallowed his. They stared at each other in silence. The minutes trickled by.  
When Sherlock hit the floor, his last thought strangely enough was of his mother admonishing him decades ago to always wear clean underpants in case something ever happened to him.

John let the phone ring until the call was terminated by the provider. He sighed and looked around his dismal room. That roommate would’ve been a godsend. He maybe should’ve gone to St. Bart’s with Stamford right away, instead of asking for the phone number.


End file.
